


Deliquent

by Ilovecats72



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Powers, Angst, Everyone has a sad story but Newt was really put through the ring, Experimentation, Fighting, Friendship, Frypan can teleport, Gally is super strong, I just don't want to name them all of, I really did Newt wrong in this story, If I'm not in a relationship then the people in my story aren't going to be in a relationship either, It did work for the plot, Lizzy and Sonya are two different people, Lizzy is not Newts sister either, Mental Illnesses, Minho is super fast, Newt can basically control everything with his mind, Newt is an only child, Nigtmares, No Smut, Other gladers will be in here too, Panic Attacks, People who have powers are called deliquents, Recovery, Scars, Sorry Sonya and Newt are not siblings, Teresa can read peoples minds, The Death Cure, The Maze Runner - Freeform, The Right Arm, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, They have superpowers, Thomas can control the elements, Torture, Trust Issues, WCKD, Wicked - Freeform, poor Newt, sorry I dont like writing about relationships, their in the modern world just with superheros, this story is gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecats72/pseuds/Ilovecats72
Summary: A superhero Maze runner story(Newt)They used to be known as superhero's , saviors of our world.  Until one day the world turned against them. Now having powers is a curse, people can only see them as delinquents now.  Most are lucky and are sent away to organizations that can help them control their powers and keep them safe. However, some are not so lucky like Newt. A child born by two strong superhero parents.  He is powerful  like no other and some take advantage of that.Newt has had a hard life all he has ever known is pain. When he is finally rescued he has a hard time trusting and adapting to new people. But he has to learn fast for there is danger coming  after him and now his new friends. He will have to learn to trust and fight to defeat the real monsters.(Also on Wattpad under the same name).
Relationships: Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Deliquent

Cold, dark, pain. That seems to be the only thing I remember now.

Even the faint warmth of my mother's hugs seem to be fading away. I miss them so much, it's only been a couple of months without them, but it's so hard. I just want them to come back and hug me and protect me like they used to. I pull the blanket around me tighter tryin to draw any warmth I can from the frail blanket.

I jump as I hear the door up the stairs creak open. "Mummy, Daddy?" I whisper out to myself as I stare out to the stars hoping that my parents are coming back to me. Footsteps creak down the steps as I imagine them rushing down here and engulf me in a big warm hug and take me away from this awful place. All of my hope is crushed as the light flickers on to reveal the sinister face of my capture.

"Mummy, Daddy" he snorted as he mimicked my voice. He walks towards me as he speaks. "How many times do I gotta tell you kid? Your parents are gone, they're never coming back." "That's not true you're lying they'll come back for me they lo-" My words were cut off as I fell to the ground The chains attached to my ackles rattle as I stumble over them.. My hand shoots up to my now burning check as tears threaten to leave my eyes.

He waved his finger in my face and yelled. "I told you, you don't talk back to me you got it!" I quickly nod my head yes. "Good, now I'm going out tonight. I've got a hot date. I'm most likely going to bring her back to my place. So you know the rules. Shut up!"

He kneels down to me and lifts up my chin. "We don't want another repeat of last time do we?" I frown at that. The last time he brought someone home I thought it was Mummy and Daddy coming back so I screamed for them too come get me. I still remember that beating, I can still feel that beating.

The man must have taken my silence as an affirmative answer as he got up and started to leave. "Now be a good boy and be quiet. And if you do good then maybe you can get a hot meal tonight." I grinded at that I haven't had a hot meal in a while. I haven't really been a good boy.

The man leaves as I hear the slam of the door and I'm once again left in the darkness. I crawl up onto my mattress and try to fall asleep. A couple hours pass by and I still can't fall asleep. I start to think of my parents ever since they left and I haven't been able to fall asleep. They always knew how to help me sleep. I miss them so much. A few tears fell down my face. I put my head under the covers as I started to cry.

I didn't think anyone could hear me. I was trying to be quiet. I guess I was wrong as I heard the familiar squeak of the door opening and sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Sara, you really need to get out more," said my best friend since high school. "You are 25 and you haven't gone on one date." She looks at me with her pleading puppy dog eyes.

Lizzy and I have been best friends ever since my freshman year in high school. We went to the same college, graduated together and now live in the same apartment together. I have never really been into the whole dating thing. I had a boyfriend somewhere in high school but he soon moved. After that I focused more on my studies and now work.

I work at my own bakery shop that I just opened last year. I've been really busy trying to get it open so that I kinda forgot about my social life.

I look back at Lizzy who is still giving me her puppy dog eyes. I mean one date wouldn't be so bad. I think I earned it. " You know what Lizzy I will go on a date." Lizzies eyes widened with surprise, then she started jumping up and down while hugging me. " Just one problem" Lizzy quickly backs off and stares at me in confusion." I don't know how to get one." Lizzies confused face soon turned into a huge grin. " Oh don't worry about that, Sara, I can help you with that." She quickly turned and opened the door about to step out before she turned back to me. "Don't worry i will be right back go get yourself all pretty and I'll have a guy for you by tonight." With that she stepped out the door and left.

I stood there quite surprised at how fast that went. Then I remembered that I still have flour all over me from work earlier. I quickly turn around and head straight for the shower. After I'm done with my shower I go to my closet and pick out a simple but nice dress. Just as I'm starting to put my makeup on, I hear the front door open meaning Lizzy is back.

She comes into my room with a huge smile on her face. "Sooo" I say "Well do you remember Josh from college? "Yeah the guy you went out with for a month then dumped him because he was weird. I say back with my eyebrows raised. "Yes exactly" Lizzy said too excitedly. "Anyways I found that he lives in the city and would love to go on a date with you. He says that he remembers you from college and had a little crush on you. "Ok" I say cautiously.

"I think he would be a great first date for you." Lizzy says with a big smile on her face. " Alright you're the expert here I trust you" "Great you have dinner at nine o'clock today at olive garden. I thought the olive garden would be perfect, not too fancy but not too family restaurant." She says this still with her big smile on her face. " Alright sounds great can't wait" I replied "I turn back to my mirror and continue my makeup. Lizzy goes to the living room and watches TV. Right now it is seven o clock so I still got two hours to do my hair and makeup.

Time skip

It is now eight thirty and I'm all done with my hair and makeup. I walk into the kitchen to grab my purse and right on time I hear a knock on the door. I turn to look at Lizzy who is smiling at me.

I walk over to the door and open it to find a nice looking Josh. He looks a lot better than he did in college, I told myself. He had a nice pair of skinny jeans with a nice shirt and leather jacket. " Hello Sara are you ready for our date?" I smile at him and take his hand that he was holding out for me " I would love to " I replied. Just as I'm stepping out the door I hear Lizzy yell "Have fun you too but not too much fun" . I look back at her and scold her for a second before I break into a small laugh. I wave at her as I close the door and walk with Josh to his car.

The drive there was really awkward. We didn't say a word to each other and you could feel the tension in the air. Finally we came to the olive garden. We walked in and went straight to the front counter. " Hello how may I help you" The woman behind the counter said. "Um reservation for Josh" Josh replied. The lady looked at her iPad and looked back up at us. "Right this way" We followed her to an empty booth for two. "Your server will be right with you" She said as she left.

I turned to look at Josh feeling the awkwardness coming back. " Soooo where do you work these days, Josh?" I quickly try to bring up small talk. " Oh right now I'm just working at this small coffee shop downtown. College didn't do me all that well." We both laughed a little at that and Josh was about to ask me where I work but then our server came.

" Hello, I will be your server. What can I get you too?" We quickly told him what we wanted and he left with our order.

"As I was saying where do you work today?". " Well today I actually own my own bakery shop we just opened about a year ago." I ended with a smile on my face. "Wow you know I've always loved baking. I used to bake all the time with my mom until she died." Josh looked down at his hands with a frown on his face.

Well this conversation just took a hard left turn, what do I say to that. " Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" I quickly blurted out I'm not best with emotions especially with people I barely know. But II took a long shot and took his hands in mine. He looked up at me and smiled." If you don't mind me asking how did she die'' Josh looked back up into my eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness and anger. He looked straight into my eyes and started to speak. " It was those stupid delinquents one broke into my mothers house and killed her."

Delinquents are what our world lives with today. There are these people who have powers of all kinds. They roam around the world now some are very violent and kill people others just try to live a normal life. The delinquents never bothered me. I thought they were just misunderstood people. I once had a cousin who was a delinquent but they took her away to a place where they hold delinquent children and try to teach them good.

I look at Josh as I see that tears are staring too well up in his eyes. I feel bad for him, it must not be easy losing a mother to a delinquent. I reach over the table and give Josh a nice big hug hoping to make him feel better. I pull away to see a big smile on his face. " Thank you," He says, wiping away the few tears that fell. "No problem".

After that it felt like we were able to open up to each other more. Soon our food came and we ate and talked and laughed. I was really starting to like Josh. He was a lot better than what Lizzy made him. After we were done eating he invited me to his house to watch some movies which I gratefully accepted.

When we got to his house I was surprised. He has a big house with no neighbors. It must be nice, I think to myself. He has a really nice house saying he works at a coffee shop. " How do you have such a nice house?" I ask, trying not to sound rude. I'm just curious. "Well after my mother died I got all of her money and she was pretty rich let's just say.

We walk into his house and I look around. I can see his nice living room and huge kitchen. "So what do you want to watch'' He asks me as he walks into the living room. I follow answering his question. "Um it doesn't matter, I like all movies, just pick one." I sat on the couch as I watched Josh go through his DVDs. He finally picked a movie and put it in the DVD player. The movie started. It was some old movie that I didn't even know the name of. It was pretty boring. But Josh looked like he was really into it, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, where is it?" I didn't really need to go, I just didn't really want to watch the movie anymore. "Oh yeah it's just down that hallway second door on the left." "Thanks"

I got up and started walking down the hallway. But as I made my way down the hallway and past the first door I could hear something. It almost sounded like a person like a person crying. I walked closer to the door and it was definitely someone crying. Josh doesn't have anyone else living here, not of what he told me. I know I shouldn't go in there because it's an invasion of privacy. But my curiosity got the best of me. So I slowly open the door to a dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm really excited to start this new story. I have a great plot planned for this story and I just can't wait to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments and kudos. I love you all thank you. Bye.


End file.
